Crazy Girl
by Caitiann
Summary: Bethyl One-shot. Beth and Daryl have an argument, and Beth has an interesting idea of how he can make it up to her.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead or this wonderful song!**

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, girl." Daryl snarled at her. Beth looked at him. He had just gotten back from a run; he was soaked through his clothes, yet still covered in blood. Just like every day. She was really no better, but he hadn't let her go on the run today, which meant she had been left at home to think.

"I ain't sayin' we should leave today, I just think it would be a good idea to keep an eye out, is all." Beth shrugged. She should have known better than to bring this up to him. God knows the man couldn't talk about things anyway. She knew she should have waited; at least until he was dry from the Georgia rain. Still, she didn't know why this was upsetting him so much. She pushed on.

"Daryl, I love this little Cabin, you know I do, but it's not well defended." She stated, trying to keep her voice level. Sometimes it felt like everything or anything could set him off. She tried to keep her posture open, and the love in her voice, trying to keep him calm.

"Are you sayin' I can't protect you now?" Daryl spat out, as he leaned in towards her. Beth sighed. He knew better than that, he was just looking for a fight now. There was no way she was going to give him one.

"Of course not, Daryl. I just think, we need to be thinking ahead. We're cramped, and not fortified. If we were to have a baby, I just don't think-"

"A what?" he interrupted. "Ain't no chance!" he yelled at her, a fire in his eyes. Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes. They've talked about it before. It isn't ideal in this world, but they both acknowledged the possibility, and agreed they could handle it.

"Daryl, I ain't sayin' I'm plannin' on it, but we couldn't stay here if I were pregnant." She whispered. She should just let this go. But it drove her crazy to talk and him just not hear what she was saying.

"Best not get pregnant then." Daryl murmured.

"Because it's all up to me." She countered.

They were both quiet for a moment. They glared at each other. Daryl was still leaning in towards her and Beth was leaning defiantly back, her arms crossed. She knew damn good and well, that when Daryl was trying to be this threatening, that the other person is supposed to look down contritely, and admit that he's completely right. She was not about to back down to Daryl Dixon. Not until they talked about it.

"I want to go further out and see if we can find a home we can defend better. Maybe something with our back protected." She said quietly.

"Beth, you don' understand what yer talkin' about!" he yelled. "You don' know what's out there! It ain't just walkers, its people too. People who'd be more n' happy, to snatch you up, and kill me!"

"All the more reason for us to find some place safe." She nodded, as if she had won. Daryl waved his hand at her, and grabbed his crossbow. "Just where do you think you're goin'?!" she called to him as he turned towards the door.

"Out." He stated simply and opened the door. The sound of the rain flooded their small cabin, as fear clenched at Beth's chest. She hated fighting, but there's no way she could let him go out there alone. He himself had just stated how dangerous it could be.

"Please, please don't!" Beth called to him, as she ran to the door frame. It was too late though, he was already entering the woods.

"DARYL, PLEASE!" she yelled out, though he was already out of sight. It was too late.

Beth backed slowly into the cabin, and closed the door. She kept backing up, until her back hit the wall, and she slid down it. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and began to cry. Through her tears, she surveyed the cabin they had made their home. It was small, and unfurnished except for a mattress, blankets, an oil lamp, and the few supplies they had left. It wasn't much, but it was their home.

It was spring now, and the winter had been rough. It was just them, had been for several months after the prison fell. She had no idea where her sister was, or anyone else from their group. Her dad's death still hung heavy on her shoulders, though she and Daryl didn't talk much about that. It had been in winter when this started- no before that. She had fond memories of their first few days together, and how they helped each other get through the events of the prison. They had flirted, at least as much as one can flirt with Daryl Dixon, and he had taught her how to hunt, track, and fish. Her skills had improved drastically, but she was still not on par with him.

Beth remembered that first night- they'd been on the road for weeks, and they finally found this cabin. The mattress was here already, but only a couple blankets. They really had no choice but to share. She felt the heat rise in her face when she remembered cuddling up to his chest. She had no idea how she'd worked up the nerve, but she remembered waking up in the middle of the night, and reaching her hand down Daryl's pants. She giggled now, wiping away her tears, remembering the sound he had made when she grasped his cock in her hands. Utter shock, would pretty much been the only way to describe it. But she hadn't let go, and it only took a few strokes before Daryl had been on top of her. He had wrapped his hands in her hair and kissed her fiercely. A few minutes later, they had completely forgotten the cold.

Since then, there really had been no question about how they felt about each other. She had once tried to ask him what they really were to each other, but he had blown her off. It wasn't that Daryl didn't talk, quite the opposite. Sometimes he talked TOO much. But if there was an uncomfortable topic, Daryl refused to acknowledge it. Still, tonight hadn't made sense to her. Why would moving be so horrible? Why had he taken it so personally?

Beth felt tears in her eyes again. She loved Daryl. He loved her too. He had said it to her, but even if he hadn't she could feel it and see it every day. He protected her, and cared for her, and trained her. There was no way he didn't love her. But the idea that the last things they would ever say to each other would be in anger… it was too much. Beth stood up and went to the window. She waited by it for what felt like ages, before she saw Daryl finally emerging from the woods and coming towards her.

Beth ran to the door and flung it open. Daryl dropped his crossbow with a clang, and wrapped Beth up in his arms.

" 'M sorry, Beth." Daryl whispered into her hair. "You know I love you." Beth smiled, and tightened the hug between them.

"'Sokay, Daryl… I love you too. I just don't understand what's wrong… please talk to me." She whispered softly into his chest. She felt him take a deep breath and sigh.

"I jus' don't wanna leave our home, Beth." Daryl said, and she felt a tear come to her eye. Who knew Daryl Dixon could be sentimental?

"That's ok, Daryl. We don't have to do anything right now." She said, as she pulled back to look at his eyes. Daryl looked down at his feet and nodded, as he absentmindedly played with her ponytail.

"I feel bad for yellin' at ya," he murmured, "you din't deserve that Beth." Beth grinned, and held his hands.

"You could always make it up to me." She smiled, and he looked up at her, with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Let me wash the blood of my face, and we'll get goin'" he said as he stepped away.

"Not what I meant!" Beth laughed happily, as she sat down on their mattress. Though even she knew that that's where this night would eventually end up. It usually was. Like any girl could resist Daryl Dixon, apocalypse or no.

"Did you have somethin' in mind?" Daryl asked warily, cocking an eyebrow at Beth. She grinned up at him slyly.

"Sing me a song?" she asked, repressing the urge to giggle at the face he made.

"Oh hell no." Daryl said, waving her off. "Ain't no chance."

"Pleeeeease?" Beth said as she reached up to grab Daryl's hand. He groaned as he fell back onto the mattress with her. Beth snuggled up in his arms, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know no songs." He whispered, as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Do too." Beth smiled, "you told me Merle made you listen to country."

"Oh God." Daryl moaned, which was quickly chased with a short laugh, "I hated every minute o' that." He reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"You didn't like any of the songs?" Beth asked, looking up at him. His eyes were red from rubbing them, and for a moment she wished she hadn't brought up Merle. But the sadness in Daryl's blue eyes passed quickly.

"Maybe a couple." He admitted, sighing. Beth chuckled silently, knowing now that he was just trying to get out of singing her a song.

"So pick one." She said, trying not to laugh too hard at him.

"And then we can have sex?" he asked, as he reached down and fiddled with Beth's bra. She slapped his hand away and laughed.

"Song first, then we'll talk!" she said, but he still reached down and cupped her ass, pulling her half onto him. "Sing!" she laughed. He groaned, but eventually started.

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_  
_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_I love you like crazy, girl_

_Wouldn't last a single day_  
_I'd probably just fade away_  
_Without you, I'd lose my mind_  
_Before you ever came along_  
_I was livin' life all wrong_  
_Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_  
_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_I love you like crazy, girl_

Beth grinned as he sang the song into her hair. Well, talked it. He wasn't quite singing, but it was close enough. Tears formed in her eyes and her cheek muscles actually hurt from smiling so big. She knew Daryl Dixon well enough to know he hadn't chosen this song randomly. His voice washed over her, and despite everything, this was the happiest she'd ever been in this crazy world.


End file.
